MegaStar TeaTime: Brooklyn or Bust
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: It's Summer! And it's time for the annual Long Island WoodChip! However, due to hot weather, it is relocated to Brooklyn, New York, and playing is After School Tea Time and MegaStar, two popular rock bands from around the world, among many. This is a story of how these two bands became friends, and then some. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _Credit goes to IcebatofValikinRRBZ8, for the idea._

* * *

 ** _Brooklyn, New York – Friday, July 16th, 20XX_**

* * *

A group of teens are riding down the streets, on bicycles, heading to a huge field, from far away in Brooklyn. One boy in denim said that he has tickets for an event in the Barclays Center. A girl in pink added that they are heading to that place, since the fields in Brooklyn are already being occupied.

Meanwhile, at the Barclays Center, a bunch of men and women, dressed in jeans and tool belts, were preparing the stage.

This, my friends, is the continuing story of the infamous rock concert that escalades and eclipses Woodstock and Coachella. This is all about… _The annual Long Island WoodChip_!

 _(Singers): WoodChip! Oh, ho!  
WoodChip! Yeah, yeah!  
(Miz-K): They come from north, south, and west and east_

 _(Singers): WoodChip! Ooh, ooh!  
WoodChip! Oh, whoa!  
(Miz-K): Three good days of love, joy, and peace._

 _Oh, the mean ones were strict  
and they tried to hold us down  
They came to make us miserable  
whenever they're in town_

 _But we made the trip to WoodChip  
to love, dance, cheer, and sing  
Each year stands for our hearts  
It was where we did our thing_

 _(Singers & Miz-K): We went to WoodChip! Whoa-oh-oh!  
WoodChip! Yeah-yeah-yeah!  
(Miz-K): Beneath the gleaming blue skies, up above_

 _(Singers & Miz-K): WoodChip! Oh, whoa, whoa!  
WoodChip! Hey, yeah, yeah!  
(Miz-K): Three whole days of joy and peace and love_

 _Three whole days of joy and peace and love~!_

And this is where our story begins, featuring two of the most famous bands in all of Japan: MegaStar and After School Tea Time. The posters showed both bands, as it said " _MegaStar: LIVE in WoodChip_ ". And also " _After School Tea Time: LIVE in concert_ ". This was the start of a new era of rock, as the poster said that, for the first time ever, the three-night rock event will take place indoors.

* * *

 ** _MegaStar Tea Time:  
Brooklyn and Bust_**

* * *

In a black van, the group, MegaStar, dressed in blue suits, was driving down the highway, heading to the Barclays Center. The band consists of five members, two girls and three boys. Lan, a boy with long spiky brown hair and a bandana, with a LOVE button on the left, was driving to the Barclays Center.

"So, from what I hear, it's considered the greatest American Concert, since WoodStock."

Tory, a boy with brown hair, said, "Hence why it was called _WoodChip_. But seriously? Did they have to name this after a small wood shaving?"

Maylu, a girl with dark pink hair, with a LOVE button on the right, giggled, "Oh, it's just so funny. Besides, it'll be great to perform, at this three-day event."

Lan replied, "Well, they usually placed these events in Long Island."

Geo, a boy with spiked-up long auburn hair, and sunglasses, responded, "Yeah. Who knew they relocated to Brooklyn, this year? And what's more, it's an indoor event. So, there's pyrotechnics that needed the limit."

Lan laughed, "Aw, don't be silly. Not all the famous rock bands use fireworks. Plus, the weather said that Brooklyn is at 93 degrees. So, I hope the arena we play is air-conditioned."

Maylu said, "You said it."

Sonia, a girl with purple hair, asked, as she was strumming her yellow guitar, "So, what is WoodChip like? Is it a memorable event?"

Lan said, "Well, I don't know much, but it was years ago that another band, The Gang, did a live reunion tour, and did a special 3-night gig, to honor their comeback. Since then, they are legends in New York."

Geo said, "Sweet! They must be extremely popular!"

Sonia asked, "So. Why did they cancel, at the last minute?"

Lan replied, "From what I hear, they are touring worldwide, promoting their 8th album."

Tory huffed, "What are they, middle-aged?"

Lan laughed, "Come on, Tory. They must be in their 30s."

Tory stated, "Well, the band's been around, since 1994. I'm ashamed that we don't get to jam with them. Those guys are rock legends, and WoodChip is their nesting grounds."

Sonia and Maylu were shocked, as Geo gasped, "Over 20 years, as a band?"

Lan smirked, "Ah, who cares? Their loss. Plus, WoodChip in Brooklyn… not their niche. I think."

He asked the band, "So, uh, where exactly are we going again?"

Meanwhile, a blue van was driving to the Barclays Center, as a girl with long black hair, wearing a black blazer and blue shirt, was driving to the arena. Ritsu, a girl with light brown hair, with her bangs backed with a headband, cheered, "AW, YEAH! New Jersey~!"

Mio growled, "We're in New York."

Yui, a girl with brown hair, asked, "Mio-Chan, where exactly are we going?"

Mio replied, "A stadium called the _Barclays Center_. This is famous for usual events, such as basketball games in the NBA, and wrestling shows."

Ritsu asked, "Oh, yeah. Most recently, they have SummerSlam in Brooklyn."

Mio replied, "Yes. But who knew that hot weather would ruin Long Island's chance at another WoodChip?"

Ritsu narrated, "And with it, the _Long Island WoodChip_ was defeated, as the streak was over… for Long Island, New York, will never play in outdoor weather."

Azusa, a girl with long black hair, done in long pigtails, said, "Uh, Ritsu-senpai… It's just for one year."

Yui moaned, "It's soooo hot… When are we getting to the stadium?"

Ritsu smiled, "Do not fret, Yui. We'll have some chill, once we get to know the venue."

Mugi, a girl with blonde hair and thick eyebrows, said, "Will they play a hockey game, too? I was hoping to play some, in an indoor stadium."

Mio stated, "There's no hockey game! Plus, the season's already over. Besides, I don't think they have time to play an Islanders game."

 ** _FACT:_** _Barclays Center plays host to the NBA's Brooklyn Nets, NHL's New York Islanders, and WWE SummerSlam (Since 2015). The arena broke ground in 2010, and opened in 2012._

Mio added, "Most recently, they played the _Future Now Tour_ in Brooklyn."

Azusa asked, "When was that?"

Mio said, "Last week."

Ritsu stated, "I wonder… What will we do in Brooklyn? Sure, in England, we sang to the people, but in America? That's a tough job."

Yuiu giggled, "I sure hope Ui is worried about me."

Mio said, "It'll only be about three days. We have time."

Azusa asked, "Yes, but do you think we'll be able to perform, in front of 20,000 people?"

 **SCREEEEEECH!  
** The van halted, as Mio was shocked and scared, "Tw-tw-tw-tw-tw-twenty thousand… people?"

Mio grew nervous, as she blushed in beet red, in embarrassment, "Twenty thousand…"

Ritsu sighed, "Oh, no. Not again."

Azusa replied, "Mio-senpai, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that."

Mio was too scared, as Ritsu asked, "You want _me_ to drive for you?"

 **XXXXX**

At the entrance to the Barclays Center, MegaStar parked outside, near the back entrance. They carried their instruments with them, which are packed in black suitcases and boxes. Lan approached the man in a security guard uniform, as he held up a clipboard. He asked for the band's name.

Lan said, "We're MegaStar!"

The guard said, "Never heard of you."

Lan moaned, "Oh, come on… You don't know us?"

The guard stated, "I don't care. You're on the list. Get inside, and be careful."

Lan and the rest of MegaStar walked in, as Lan huffed, "People here in New York are so rude."

Sonia smiled, "You're telling me."

Tory said, "Well, we're in, so now, all we need is a number. Says here that we're to perform on Sunday."

Lan asked, "Who's performing before us?"

Tory stated, "Some band called _After School Tea Time_. And, OH, they are from Japan, too."

Geo smiled, "We should totally meet them! They are awesome rockers!"

Lan remarked, "Now, now, Geo. We will have time to meet and greet with the bands. But we have to rehearse for Sunday Night. I mean, an indoor stadium, in a sold out crowd of twenty thousand or more, soon, MegaStar will be epic!"

Maylu giggled, "Yeah! Epic MegaStar! That should be our next hit!"

Lan huffed, "Uh, never said it would be a new song."

The band walked past a poster, as it says " _Night 1: Performing – Sun Keepers, Yandere, DSotU, and Runes of Fire - LIVE show: 4pm_ ". MegaStar and Tea Time are set to perform on the second night.

 **XXXXX**

Tea Time was preparing to practice their songs, as Mio went over the set list for their night.

"Okay, so, we play _My Love is a Stapler_ , then _Rice is a Side Dish_ , _Fude Pen Boru Pen_ , _Honey Sweet Tea Time,_ and in our encore, _Fuwa Fuwa Time_." She said.

Mugi giggled, "Oh, boy. We get to play _Honey Sweet Tea Time_ ~!"

Yui said, "Oh, and should I use the microphone to have the crowd chant along?"

Ritsu replied, "Do it in the second bridge."

Yui smiled, as she said, "Hee, hee…"

As for MegaStar, Sonia and Maylu practiced together, as Geo said, "Okay, for our set list, we will start with _Fix You, Paradise, Ink, Viva la Vida,_ and _Sky Full of Stars,_ as the encore."

Lan smirked, "Sweet. But do we have to wait until tomorrow?"

Geo replied, "We have time. Besides, Night 3 is big in WoodChip. No one, in the history of this event, has ever played all 3 sets, in a single weekend; let alone The Gang, those rejects from a comic book."

Tory complained, "Shame on you! These guys are legends, and you call them heroes of days past?"

Lan replied, "What difference does it make? Plus, Dark Stars of the Universe is playing Night 1. We should totally see them perform!"

Sonia smiled, "Hey, yeah! It'll be great to see Iris, Solo, and the rest of the gang, again."

Tory asked, "Who's playing tonight?"

Lan said, "Well, we got _Sun Keepers_ , _Yandere,_ and our bros in _DSotU_ , and finally, _Runes of Fire_. It's almost 4. I should go find them and wish them best."

He left to find his friends, as he headed backstage.

Minutes later, Lan arrived at the backstage area, as he walked past a prancing Yui, who was heading to the refreshments area. Lan let out a grin, as he was excited, without knowing Yui. He stopped and suddenly thought, "Huh? Who was that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Meh. I'll ask her, later."

He headed off to find the _Dark Stars of the Universe_. This would not be the first time that the two bands would meet.

* * *

At the stage, at ten minutes before 4, Sun Keepers was getting ready for their first performance. All the while, as they were setting up the stage, warming up, a musical interlude was playing, as everyone in the crowd was getting ready for the show.

 _(Vocalists harmonize)  
(Vocals): Loo-loo-loo-loo, loo-loo-loo, loo-loo  
Lahloo-loo loo-loo-loo_

 _(Chrous): Big daddy's Alabama Bound  
Big daddy's Alabama Bound  
(Male Vocal): Police is searching but he can't be found  
Big daddy's Ala-bammy Bound_

As the song continued, Lan was able to find Iris, who was rehearsing. He called, "Yo, Iris!"

Iris smiled, "Hey, Lan. Good to see you!"

They hugged, as Lan said, "I see you and the guys made it."

Iris said, "Totally. We didn't want to miss out on WoodChip… especially since the history it had…"

Lan asked, "Was Barclays Center anything you'd thought it be?"

Iris said, "Hardly. Maybe we goofed, and the Brooklyn Nets would come here, during preseason."

They laughed, as Lan smiled, "Hey, man. That's good to hear."

Iris asked him, "So, you guys are playing today?"

"Nah. We play tomorrow."

"Bummer. Oh, yeah. If you're playing tomorrow, look out for this girl band, After School Tea Time. These girls are legends in Light Music, next to predecessors, _Death Devil_."

Lan agreed, "Yeah, I'll remember that. You know, I always wanted to meet with their frontman. What's her name?"

Iris said, "Oh, her name is Yui Hirasawa. She's goofy, but she's so funny, playing that awesome guitar."

She added, "The other girl you should keep an eye on is Mio Akiyama. She's beautiful, and is a legend in her high school."

"Nice. I should meet her, probably tonight. Thanks, Iris."

"Don't mention it, Lan. Oh, by the way, do you know that Chaud and I are dating now?"

"NO WAY!" Lan cried, "You guys are-?"

Iris smiled, "Oh, yes. You can tell the guys about it. Also, sorry to hear that you and Maylu broke up, recently."

Lan said, "Yeah… but so did Geo & Sonia. It's so sudden. But I hope you guys will be happy."

Iris snickered, "You're so funny. Anyway, have fun."

They high-fived each other, as Iris returned to her band, while Lan returned to the locker room.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Yui was strumming on her guitar, as Mio asked, "So, did you ask around?"

Yui replied, "Well, not really. But the guy in the back room, on my way, said that he'll provide us with a tray of cookies, with our tea."

Mugi finished the tea, as Mio said, "Uh, shouldn't we watch the show? I mean, we're good to be drinking tea, but we have to practice for tomorrow."

Ritsu said, "Oh, liven up. We can always watch the bands, once we're done."

Mio cried, "It's only 4pm! Azusa, just tell them!"

Azusa was sitting next to the others, as she got herself tea, as well. Mio yelled, "YOU, TOO?"

Azusa said, "Mio-Senpai, we have a whole day. Plus, We can practice, after the show."

Mio left, as she huffed, "Well, you do that. I'll be backstage… rather than have tea in Brooklyn, in night one!"

Mio left the locker room, as she was heading backstage.

The PA announced, " _And now, welcome to the Annual Long Island WoodChip, hailing from Brooklyn, New York, home of YOUR Brooklyn Nets! Barclays Center! Are you ready to rock?_ "

The crowd cheers on, as Mio said, "Wow… Over 20 thousand… I…"

She ran off, as she whimpered, realizing that she and After School Tea Time have to perform, tomorrow night, "I can't look…"

 **THUD!  
** Mio ran into Geo, as she moaned, on the floor. She groaned, "Ouch… That hurts."

Geo said, "Oh, excuse me, Miss…"

He held her hand and pulled her up. The PA announced, " _Here to open our show, is the Alternate Rock Shines of the music world, **The Sun Keepers**!_ "

Geo said, as Sun Keepers was playing their music, "Uh, you want to watch, backstage, with me? Lan is still a little excited over the show, he just bolted."

Mio blushed, as she said, "Oh, uh, sure… It's… I mean, only twenty thousand people…"

"Nervous, are you?"

Mio blushed, as he held her hand, "Come on. Let's go watch, together. Don't be nervous, okay?"

"Th-th-thank you… uh…" she smiled.

"Geo." He introduced himself.

"Oh, I'm Mio." Mio smiled.

They walked together, as Geo asked, "So, you're performing, too?"

Mio said, "Yes. We're preparing for tomorrow's gig, in the Barclays Center. Plus, I never knew that each of us gets a full set, for the night."

Geo replied, "Well, we are set to play different songs. Plus, my friend, Lan, just gets himself into trouble… and Sonia, she gets a little angry, when Lan causes trouble."

Mio said, "Uh, yeah… The same thing happens to Yui & Ritsu."

They stood together, backstage, as they watched Sun Keepers play _"Stay with You_ ", as the crowd was cheering along, in the alternative rock beat.

Mio smiled, as the band performed, "They're pretty good."

Geo said, "Oh, yes. You want to stay with me, until the night's over? I was thinking we'd help you handle the 20,000 people in the crowd."

Mio shivered, as he smiled, "Hopefully… But a nice band, too. They are a good band. And they never get nervous. And I hope you will perform well."

She said, "Great music, huh?"

He said, "Indeed."

Mio blushed, as she smiled, thinking to herself, "He sure is cute…"

She added to Geo, "I'm having a blast."

Geo said, "Me, too, Miss…"

"It's Mio… Mio Akiyama."

"Geo."

They held hands, as Sun Keepers continued to perform.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, _Yandere_ performed, on the stage, dressed in black and white uniforms, playing soft rock. Mio & Geo remained backstage, enjoying the music going on.

Elsewhere, Sonia was outside the locker room, waiting for Lan & Geo to return. Lan already left, as she was crossed, "Where are they? This isn't like Lan and Geo to be gone, for so long!"

Maylu giggled, "Now-now… I'm sure they'll show up."

Sonia sighed, "They better. I mean, we have to practice, after the next band finishes. Just how long are we going to have to wait?"

They went back inside, as Lan returned to the door. He opened the door, but-.

 **BONK!  
** "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sonia yelled, smacking Lan on the head.

Lan moaned, with a lump on his head, "Sorry… I was just taking a huge tour around the stadium. I was also seeing if I could find the souvenir shop."

Sonia hollered, "YOU HAD TO GO THERE, FOR TWO HOURS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I HAD GEO SET OUT TO SEARCH FOR YOU, AND HE'S A NO-SHOW!"

Lan pleaded, "Sonia, calm down. Wait, why are you mad at me for?"

Sonia continued to lecture at Lan, as Maylu was worried, "Wait… Where _is_ Geo?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ritsu stepped out, looking for Mio. She called out, "Mio? Mio! Hey, where are you? Did you get lost?"

She walked down the halls, as she spotted a figure, from far away, similar to Mio. She called to the person, but she turned away, ignoring Ritsu. She said to the woman, "Oh, sorry. Thought you were someone else."

Ritsu sighed, "This is nuts… Mio's gone, and she's freaking out, because of a bunch of fans."

She called to a man in a yellow shirt, "Excuse me, sir? Do you know where my friend, Mio Akiyama, is?"

The security man said, "Sorry, Miss. Don't know if I'd seen her."

Ritsu said, "Darn. Well, if you see her, contact us, from Locker #5, _After School Tea Time_."

The security man said, "Never heard of you."

Ritsu barked, "Very funny…"

She marched off, as she went to find Mio, while _Yandere_ was finishing up " _Love Can Wait_ ". Backstage, Geo asked, "Hey, Miss Akiyama… I am staying in a hotel, with the band… But they are going to be a bit antsy. Plus, the only reason I came here to you was to look for Lan."

Mio said, "Oh! Then, yes. But I should go back, before-."

"Hey, Geo!" A voice called, "Why are you with this girl?"

Geo said, "Well, well… I was assured I'd run into you…"

Geo met with one of the Dark Stars of the Universe, Luna Platz. She teased, "Who are you talking to?"

Geo huffed, "Luna… Do you know who she is?"

"A girl with long black hair, and a figure of a supermodel."

Mio blushed, as she stammered, "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-. Not true! I mean…"

She pouted, as she was embarrassed. Geo said, "Luna, please do not tease her. This woman is a great singer."

Luna said, "I'm sorry about that. But I guess she's your NEW flame."

Geo & Mio blushed, as he cried, "You don't understand! Mio and I, we-."

Luna laughed, "MIO?! As in Mio Akiyama?!"

She kneeled to her, "It's an honor, Miss Akiyama, the greatest figure in rock and roll!"

Geo huffed, "She's a bassist…"

Luna smiled, "I play bass, too! You give the world a way to show off…"

Mio smiled, "Really? Is it because of my bass-playing?"

Luna giggled, "NO! It's because you have a way of how you dress… in your striped panties~!"

Luna laughed, as Geo barked, "THAT'S RUDE!"

Mio sulked in the corner, as she was saddened, "I know that moment cannot be erased, forever… No man shall marry me now."

Geo huffed, "Oh, look what you did!"

He hugged Mio, as Luna said, "Whatever. But I only joined the _Dark Stars_ , because of her. Akiyama's a world-renowned symbol for beauty. And not just… _there_."

She left, as the rest of Dark Stars of the Universe went onstage, passing Geo, who they waved to.

The PA announced, " _And now, the metalheads of the Metal World, the **Dark Stars of the Universe**!_ "

The fans cheered on, as Iris called out, on the microphone, "HELLO, BROOKLYN!"

The band began to play in a heavy metal tune. They played " _I Wish I had an Angel_ ", as Geo & Mio left to another area in the arena.

 **XXXXX**

Time went on, as _Runes of Fire_ started playing, during the 8 o'clock hour. They performed " _Worms_ ", as Geo & Mio escape into the locker rooms. Ritsu ran into them, as Mio blushed, "Oh. It's Ritsu."

Ritsu barked, "There you are! We were worried over you."

"You never were worried, at all!" Mio explained.

Ritsu replied, "At the very least, you weren't lost. Stage fright?"

Mio said, "No… As a matter of fact-."

Ritsu said, "Never mind. Look, the show's almost over. You want to sleep in with us?"

"Oh, can't. I have to go hang with this guy, here. But I'll meet with you, later."

"Ohhhh, is he a new boyfriend?" Ritsu taunted.

Mio blushed, "He's nothing, alright? He's nice, but well… uh…"

Ritsu said, as she laughed, "I'm kidding. Listen. If you're available, Azusa was thinking of asking you about something, for tomorrow."

Mio said, "Swell. I'll tell her, tomorrow. Be careful."

Ritsu left, as Geo sighed, "Who's she?"

"Ritsu Tainaka. She's Tea Time's drummer, and founder of the band."

"Is she-?"

"Apparently yes. She was the President of the Light Music Club, but Yui is the lead singer."

"Ah, okay then. Anyway, what say we hang out?"

"Sure… It's just…"

Mio was nervous, as Geo left to find his bandmates. She blushed, as she whispered to herself, "I love you…"

 **XXXXX**

That night, as the Barclays Center was closing up, ending Night 1, Geo was waiting in the corner, as Mio arrived to see him. She asked, "Sorry about that. I was running late…"

Geo said, "You're telling me… Sonia just yelled at me, again, after searching for Lan. I can't believe I used to date her… Such a fireball."

Mio giggled, "Yeah… that Sonia. So…"

She cleared her voice, as she asked, "So… uh…"

Mio was embarrassed, as Geo said, "I rented a room together. Wanna hang out, instead of our bandmates? I told them I wanted to be alone, just for tonight."

Mio smiled, "Sure."

They laughed, as Mio said, staring into his eyes, "Well… I hope Yui and the others will be okay."

He held her hand, as Mio blushed, in shock, "He-. He wouldn't! Would he?"

Geo & Mio headed to the hotel, as night has fallen.

At 11pm, as everyone was asleep, Mio and Geo were sitting at the edge of the bed, kissing each other on the lips. Mio whispered, "It… It feels so wrong… I mean, Ritsu and I… she'd joke about this, if she knew."

Geo whispered, as he held her face, "Don't worry. I'm only here to make you overcome this stage fright. You're better than this, since you're a _Face of Rock_."

"I do?"

"Yes."

Mio giggled, as she continued to make out. She removed her blouse, as she said, "Can you keep me warm, Geo?"

Geo smiled, "For you, yes…"

He thought, as he was slightly shocked, "Wow… She's like a model, with those-. I mean, Luna was right… but she's so beautiful."

They went under the covers and started to make out. The clock struck midnight, as a new day was approaching. MegaStar and Tea Time would have their turn in Night 2.

In After School Tea Time's hotel room, Yui looked in the empty bed of Mio, as she whispered, "Mio-Chan… Where could she be?"

What the other bandmates didn't know is that Mio & Geo spent the entire night, alone. Eventually, they made it to perform the second day of WoodChip.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, in a hotel in Brookyln, Mio was in bed, as she was yawning. She sat up, as she was naked. She held the blanket over her, as she said, "Oh, man… What a night, last night…"

She saw that Geo was gone. He left a note to her, as she read it:  
" _Dear Mio,  
Had to go with my band, to prepare for the big day. We'll talk, later. Also, I hope this will keep you focused and not get scared. See you later, after the show.  
Geo._"

Mio hugged the note, as she whispered, "Oh, Geo… I love him."

* * *

 ** _Saturday, July 17th, 20XX_**

* * *

 _(Vocals): Doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-Mister Silver  
Sweetest little money man  
Ever, Mister Silver._

A song called _"Mister Silver_ " plays, a slightly slow pop song, as the bands were preparing for a huge Saturday in WoodChip. MegaStar was practicing, in the locker room, that afternoon, as Lan asked Geo, "Hey, man. Sonia was fuming, again, as to know why you were out late."

Geo said, "It's nothing. Sonia was just being a negative Nancy."

Tory replied, "Well, that is so her, but it seems you and her have a thing, since you broke up…"

Lan added, "In a negative way…"

Geo barked, "Shut up! This is personal. Just keep that nosey Sonia away from me."

Sonia huffed, "Uh, I'm standing right here."

Maylu giggled, "Busted…"

Geo shivered, as Tory asked, "Then, why did he feel sweaty?"

Tory then left, as he said, "I'm stepping out. You guys go on, without me, and I'll meet you later."

Lan saluted, "Great. Be careful, and don't get lost."

Sonia strangled him, as she yelled, "You gonna start that, again?!"

 **XXXXX**

Mio arrived in Tea Time's locker room, as Mugi asked, in worry, "Oh, Mio-Chan?"

Mio said, as she was tired, "Sorry I'm late. I, uh…"

Yui hugged her, as Yui cheered, "Oh, yay~! Mio's back~!"

Mio moaned, "Oh, Yui, try not to squeeze me, so hard…"

Ritsu asked, "Uh, what exactly happened, last night?"

Mio blushed, as she said, "Well, Geo & I went to dinner, and decided to sleep with each other. Of course, it's nothing romantic, or anything."

Ritsu sneered, "Right…"

Mio turned away and grabbed her bass guitar, feeling dejected a bit, lying to Ritsu about Geo, when all the while, Mio & Geo had their night together, and then some.

Mio thought, as she prepared, completely happy, "Geo… I hope I want to know more about him. Such a cutie…"

Tea Time began practicing, as Azusa said, "Mio-senpai seems in a happy mood. I should ask her."

 **XXXXX**

Both bands finished, as the flier to WoodChip was set.  
" _WoodChip: Night 2 – Performing LIVE: Runes of Fire, Dark Stars of the Universe, MegaStar, After School Tea Time – LIVE from Barclays Center at 3pm (time to be changed, if dusky)_ "

It was now 2:30, as the crowd was lining up to watch the stage. A lot of people were chanting for MegaStar and Runes of Fire. A few girls were in their souvenir HTT shirts, white baby-Ts with the letters HTT on a star. They were fans of the After School Tea Time, and a few were chanting for Mio, being former students, and members of the Mio Akiyama Fan Club.

Azusa was looking on, from backstage, as she whispered, "Amazing… The crowd is piling up, and some of our fans have shown up."

Yui said, "You're right, Azu-Nyan~! It reminds us of our final performance together."

Azusa replied, "Yes. I hope Fresh Leaf Girls make next year's set."

Yui replied, "OH! Ui's still in the band?"

Azusa said, "Maybe. I mean, I'm lead guitarist of the band, after we graduated."

Yui responded, as she held her cell phone, "I should text Ui, in case she worries about me. It is wonderful to be in Brooklyn."

She looked around, as she asked, "Hey, where's Ricchan?"

Azusa said, "She said that she wanted to get drinks for us, before our set. We go last, for this night."

Yui smiled, "Wow! We're like headliners for this show!"

Azusa added, "But _Runes of Fire_ will open the show. And we hear that this MegaStar is before us. Wonder if they are a great band."

Yui giggled, as she hugged Azusa, "Oh, who knows? For now, I get to play with you, again~!"

Azusa moaned, as she was gripped tightly in Yui's hug.

 **XXXXX**

Maylu sang, as she was listening to the _WoodChip theme_. Sonia asked, "Hey, Maylu. You here?"

Maylu smiled, as she said, "Oh, hey, Sonia."

"What are you singing?"

"The _WoodChip theme_. You know, that Marcus Magellan is a writing genius, when _WoodChip_ was made in 2002. But I liked the remade version better from 2010, being that a woman sang it."

Sonia asked, "Who sang the remade _WoodChip_ theme?"

Maylu said, "Oh, some Brit named Michelle Nevins. She's one of those The Gang alumnus that Lan and the boys were talking about."

Sonia smiled, "That's neat. Plus, the lyrics were self-made, being it took place in Long Island, and not in Brooklyn. But it's nice to have a theme."

She then asked, "Also, have you seen Tory?"

Maylu said, "He had to pee."

"Right. Well, when he comes out, we have to prepare the set list for our turn, after Dark Stars of the Universe."

The girls left the room, as _Runes of Fire_ began to perform " _Love Can Wait_ ", onstage.

Minutes later, Tory stepped out, as Ritsu spotted him. She asked him, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the yakisoba stands?"

Tory asked, "Uh, beg pardon?"

Ritsu said, "It was a favor from Mugi. She wants to have some yakisoba, since she has not gotten any, in a long time."

Tory replied, "I don't think they serve Japanese food here."

Ritsu moaned, "Oh, darn. All they have is pizza, hot dogs, burgers, and tacos."

Tory laughed, "Yeah. Say, does Brooklyn have deep dish?"

Ritsu huffed, "I don't know. Look, I'm in a hurry…"

She rushed off, getting the drinks to her friends, as Tory said, completely happy, "Sweet girl. But she's somewhat-. OH! I wonder…"

He called, "HEY! What's your name?"

Ritsu already left, as he sighed, "She's so cute. But I don't get it."

* * *

As _Dark Stars of the Universe_ was finishing up their set, hours later, MegaStar, in their blue jackets and pants, were getting ready. Lan said, "Okay, guys. This is it. We're ready for the biggest performance in the USA, next to ALL the rock bands that came before us!"

He said, "Ready, MegaStar?"

They cheered on, "YEAH!"

The other band left, as Iris said to Lan, "Hey, Lan. Good luck out there."

"Thanks, Iris." Lan winked to Iris.

He said to the others, "Okay, everyone! Show time!"

They appeared on stage, as the PA announced, " _And now, Barclays Center, the stars are shining bright, and is it a beautiful sight, but none better than Lan Hikari! Ladies and gentlemen, **MegaStar**!_ "

Lan waved to the crowd, as he called, "HELLO, BROOKLYN!"

Tory tapped his drumsticks and called, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

They began to play their first song " _Fix You_ " ( _by Coldplay_ ).  
 **NOTE:** _I DO NOT own the rights to the songs featured in this story._

 _(Lan): When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

 _And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

 _Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Mio heard the singing, as she asked, "Is that MegaStar?"

The band heard it, from backstage, as Mugi said, "Amazing… So, this is MegaStar?"

The music intensifies, as the band continues to play. Azusa replied, "Wow. I never knew they learned the English language.

 _(MegaStar): Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I_

 _(Lan): Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

The band finished, as they cheered on. Yui blushed, "Oh, wow! That was super amazing!"

Mio cheered, as she cried, "GEO! GEO!"

Ritsu asked, in confusion, "It's like déjà vu! Mio is getting excited in music festivals."

Azusa asked Mio, "You okay, Mio-senpai?"

Mio was still cheering, as Geo saw Mio, backstage. He sighed, "This is embarrassing…"

Lan said on the microphone, "Hi, we're MegaStar! We're so glad to come here to Brooklyn, for WoodChip. Anyway, let's introduce the band. First, we have our Geo Stelar on Bass!"

Geo strummed his bass, as Lan introduced Sonia, "Next, we have the lead guitarist, Sonia Strumm."

Sonia plays a small tune, as Lan introduced Maylu, "And next, we have our rhythm guitarist and pianist, Maylu Sakurai!"

Maylu played on the keyboard, as Tory called out, "Thank you! And I am the drummer of the band, Tory Froid!"

He played a small drum solo, as Lan said, "Good job there, Tory! And, you know me, Lan Hikari, the lead singer to our band! So, let's move right along!"

The band played " _Ink_ ", also from Coldplay, as Mugi smiled, "Such a beautiful tone."

Mio whispered, "Geo Stelar… What a hunk…"

Ritsu asked, "You okay, Mio?"

Azusa said, as she was watching MegaStar perform, "These guys are superb, but wait until they see us play."

 **XXXXX**

Lan was drinking some bottled water, as the fans cheered on, chanting their name. He then said, "Okay, guys! Here we go!"

The lights went out, as the spotlight was on Lan. They performed " _Sky Full of Stars_ ".

 _(Lan): 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart  
'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up the path_

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh-ooh ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you_

The stage lights up, as the music continues, in a flash of plin, blue and yellow lighting. The music continued, as the stage was shining like the starry sky.

 _(Lan): 'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I wanna die in your arms  
'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm gonna give you my heart_

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh-ooh ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you-oooh  
I think I see you_

The stage started to rain down twinkling stars, as Lan and his friends finish up.

 _(Lan): 'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars  
Such a heavenly view  
You're such a heavenly view  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah, woo!_

The crowd roars in a shower of cheers, as Lan and MegaStar took a bow. Lan called, "Thank you, Brooklyn! Good night!"

They left the stage, as the PA called, "In 20 minutes, our final show of the night will be playing. Be sure to come back at 9pm for the Japanese sensation – _After School Tea Time_!"

The crowd left, as both bands meet, face-to-face, backstage. Yui blushed, "OH! uh… Good work out there?"

Lan smiled, "Hey, you look cute."

Yui giggled, "Hee-hee… Oh, well… I'm somewhat of a cutie, but Ui is so adorable…"

Maylu asked, "Ui?"

Azusa said, "Yui's sister."

Maylu hugged her, as she cheered, "OOOH! You're so cute, you kitty cat~!"

Azusa sobbed, as she was hugged, "Get offa me!"

Maylu asked, "Hey, Sonia, can she meow? Do the meow for us, little kitten~! Come on, nya-nyan~!"

 **WHACK!  
** Sonia whacked Maylu on the head, as she roared, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Azusa sighed, "Thank you."

Yui hugged Azusa, as she said, "Aw, did the bad girl harass you, Azu-Nyan~?"

Azusa growled quietly, "At least it's blissful, compared to her…"

Maylu sobbed, with a lump on her head, "Sorry… You didn't have to hit me that hard."

Lan said, "OH! So, you're After School Tea Time. Geo and Sonia heard much about you."

Mio blushed, as she was shy. Ritsu replied, "Well, it's an honor to meet with a fellow rock band, who has been famous, around these parts."

Tory said, "Oh, hey, I met you from earlier. Tory Froid."

They shook hands, as Ritsu smiled, "Ritsu Tainaka…"

Ritsu smiled, as she was blushing. Yui cried, "OH! Ricchan's blushing! Could this be-?"

Geo said, "Look, we have to go. We can kiss neck on these girls, later. Right now, the stage is theirs."

Mio bowed and said, "Th-th-th-thank you."

They approached the stage, as Ritsu motioned to Tory, with her hand mimicking a telephone, winking to him, "Call me."

Azusa asked, "What was that for, Ritsu-senpai?"

Ritsu blushed, "Nothing, oh! Oh, I mean, just giving them a thumbs-up~!"

Azusa asked, "With your thumb and pinky out?"

Ritsu said, "Oh, it's just a new line of salute."

Mugi giggled, "Great! I can do it, too. Like this?"

She winked, giving out a thumbs-up, with her pinky out. Mio yelled, "Don't encourage her!"

 **XXXXX**

Lan was in the locker room, as he asked Geo, "Hey. Where were you, last night? The girl in black hair, was she the one you hung out with?"

Geo replied, "Yes. But only because she was lost in music. She is nice, but in festivals, she's such a rowdy girl…"

Geo smiled, "And I think I am in love with her… Mio."

Lan was shocked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? You're in love with her?"

Geo responded, "Look, Sonia and I agreed that we should move on, and we're happy for it; just like you and Maylu, being that we're a rock band, and love can wait."

Lan stated, "Well, that's true. But you didn't have to be so secretive."

He taunted, "So… Did you and this Mio girl went _all the way_?"

Geo whispered into his ear, as Lan was excited, "AWRIGHT! You did it, dude!"

Geo added, "Well, I can't help it. Do you see the curves on Mio? Plus, she-. OH! Shut up! She was under stage fright, and I had to warm her up!"

Lan jeered, "Sure you did, Romeo… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Lan left, as Geo barked, in embarrassment, "Damn it, Lan!"

 **XXXXX**

On the stage, the girls of After School Tea Time were warming up.

" _And now, these girls rocked high school, bringing Light Music back to the years of beyond. They are the cute girls in blazers, from Japan – **After School Tea Time**!_ "

Yui held her guitar up and strummed a bit.

Yui cheered, "Hello, New York! We're After School Tea Time~! And we're honored to make our first appearance here, in WoodChip! And our first song, it'll be _"My Love is a Stapler_ "!"

The band began playing their first song, " _My Love is a Stapler_ ". As the band continued, Sonia said, while watching on, "So, these girls are good. That's authenticity, if you ask me."

Lan said, as he arrived, "You said it. And they sing in Japanese. The fans won't like it."

Sonia replied, "Luckily, they have lyrics to their songs, accompanied with their CDs. They're new to America, but so much so…"

She added, "I just hope they have a bigger encore than us."

Minutes later, Yui and friends played their next song " _Rice is a Side Dish_ ".

 _(Yui): gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo HOKA HOKA  
RAAMEN udon ni okonomiyaki kore kore  
tansuikabutsu to tansuikabutsu no  
yume no  
(Mio): Yume no  
(Yui): KORABOREESHON  
(ATSU ATSU HOKA HOKA)_

 _gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo  
mushiro gohan ga okazu da yo  
kansaijin nara yappari okonomiyaki & gohan_

 _(Yui): demo watashi kansaijin ja naindesu  
(Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, & Azusa): Donai yanen_!

 _(Yui): Ichi, ni, san, shi, GO-Han~!  
Ichi, ni, san, shi, GO-Han~!_

The crowd goes wild, as Sonia and Lan were amazed. Lan said, "Even in Japanese, these girls know how to rock out!"

Sonia said, "Well, they are international superstars. I heard that they played in England, during their final year in high school."

"No kidding? _We_ played in England, you know."

Tory appeared, as he asked, "What did I miss? I heard the sound of a comedic punchline."

Sonia said, "That's one of their lyrics."

The band continued, as Yui continued to sing.

 _(Yui): gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo  
mushiro gohan ga okazu da yo  
kansaijin nara yappari okonomiyaki & gohan_

 _(Yui): watashi zensei wa kansaijin!  
(Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, & Azusa): Donai yanen_!

Tory asked, "Whoa, did she say she used to live in Kansai, in her past life?"

Yui continued, as she stopped played, holding the microphone. This was the interactive part.

 _(Yui): Ichi, ni, san, shi, GO-Han~!  
Ichi, ni, san shi  
(Crowd): GO-Han!_

Sonia was shocked, "WHOA! They chanted with them!"

Tory said, "Of course. _Rice is a Side Dish_ is one of their energetic songs."

Tea Time finished, as the crowd cheered on. They chanted " _Tea Time! Tea Time! Tea Time!_ ", as Yui bowed to the audience.

"Thank you very much, everybody~!" Yui said, "This is not the first time I ever did have you guys sing with me. You know, when we first started, it was all about one goal – _Budokan_. Years flew by, we got our first performance, our careers skyrocketed, and with the addition of Azusa Nakano, things have been higher than expected! Our goal was to play at Budokan, but here, in Brooklyn and WoodChip, this is _our_ Woodstock and our Budokan! And like Budokan, THIS is where we'll play our hearts, until the very end!"

The crowd cheers, as Sonia asked, "Have they ever even played in Budokan?"

Lan said, "No."

Tea Time started to play their encore, " _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ ". Yui sang, as the crowd clapped along.

 _(Yui): Kimi o miteru to  
itsu mo HEART DOKI DOKI  
Yureru omoi wa MARSHMALLOW  
mitai ni fuwa fuwa_

 _(Yui): Itsumo ganbaru (Mio): (Itsumo ganbaru)  
(Yui): kimi no yokogao (Mio): (kimi no yokogao)  
(Yui): Zutto mitete mo kidzukanai yo ne_

 _Yume no naka nara (Mio): (Yume no naka nara)  
(Yui & Mio): futari no kyori  
(Yui): chijimerareru no ni na_

 _(Yui & Mio): Aa kami-sama onegai  
Futari dake no  
DREAM TIME kudasai_

 _Oki ni iri no usachan  
daite  
konya mo oyasumi_

 _(Yui): Fuwa fuwa TIME (Mio): Fuwa fuwa TIME  
(Yui): Fuwa fuwa TIME (Mio): Fuwa fuwa TIME  
(Yui): Fuwa fuwa TIME (Mio): Fuwa fuwa TIME_

As they continued, the fans continued to cheer. They finished their song, in the last part, as confetti shot out from the stage. The fans cheered on, as Yui giggled, seeing confetti flutter down. Night 2 came to a close, after the amazing performance of Tea Time.

* * *

Tory was waiting outside the locker room, as he sent a text to Ritsu to meet him by the northwestern halls of the Barclays Center.

 _(Vocals): Wah-ooh!  
Wah-ooh!_

Ritsu arrived, as she waved to Tory. Tory let out a smile, as Ritsu was talking to him.

 _(Singer): I see you every day  
walking down the avenue  
I'd like to get to know you  
But all I do is smile at you_

Tory asked, "So, where do you want to go?"

Ritsu blushed, "Anywhere you like."

They held hands, as they walked together, heading to a nice diner, down the street.

 _(Singer): Oh, when it comes to talking  
My tongue get so tight  
This sidewalk love affair  
has got me high as a kite  
Yeah-yeah, there's something 'bout you baby I like  
(Vocals): Wah-ooh_

Meanwhile, Mio and Geo met with each other, outside, as Mio whispered, "About last night…"

Geo held her hands and said, "I didn't tell a soul… unless you have something to share with me."

Mio smiled, "It's my way of saying thank you, for tonight's show…"

Mio kissed him on the lips, as she whispered, "So, how about round 2, and maybe we can write to each other?"

Geo said, "I suppose I should. But Lan and the others will find out, sooner or later."

 _(Singer): Well, I'm a slow walker  
But, girl, I'd race a mile for you (Wah-ooh)  
Just to get back in time  
For my peek-a-boo rendezvous (Wah-ooh)_

Geo and Mio walked back to the hotel, as Mio placed her head on his shoulder. Geo whispered, "Once more… but that's it. I don't want to hurt you."

Mio giggled, "It's alright. I can wait."

 _(Singer): Now, baby, it's the way you wear  
you're blue jeans so tight  
I can't put my finger on  
what you're doing right  
Yeah-yeah, there's something 'bout you baby I like_

Elsewhere, Yui was walking down to the exit, as she called, "Mugi? Azu-Nyan? Mio? Ritsu? Where are they?"

She landed on Lan's chest, as he asked, "Whoa, hey! Are you lost?"

Yui said, "Oh, sorry. I was worried about everyone leaving. Wonder where did everyone go?"

Lan said, "I am sure you're be alright. You wanna stay with me, until we find your friends? Brooklyn's a huge city. I'm sure they're okay."

Yui said, "Now that you mention it, Mio and Ritsu are gone, for a long time, after we celebrated with cake and tea…"

Lan winked, "I'm sure your friend, Mio, is alright…"

He snickered, as he thought, "Geo, you animal."

Yui asked, "Huh? What happened?"

Lan said, "Oh, nothing. How about sleeping with me, back at the hotel? Sonia and Maylu won't mind."

Yui said, "Oh, okay… but I much prefer-."

Lan added, "And I'll watch that guitar of yours."

Yui cheered, "OH, WOW! You want to protect Gita for me?"

Yui hugged him, as Lan said, "She's so adorable, and she sings like an angel. I wonder what Sonia thinks of her."

 **XXXXX**

At the hotel, Mio was lying by Geo, as they were under the covers. She whispered to Geo, as she placed her hand on her bare chest, "Geo…"

Geo moaned, "Man, I'm tired… I mean, it was magical, but…"

Mio said, "It'll be out last night, together… Plus, we won't get to see each other again. You gave me courage, and I thank you for that…"

She leaned to him, as her lips pressed onto Geo's mouth. They continued to make out, but stopped, as Mio was crying. She hugged him and whispered, "I love you… Don't leave me…"

Geo asked, "It's alright. But, not to be rude, you think I can send you an e-mail, once WoodChip is over?"

Mio sniffled, as her tears rolled down her face. She sobbed, as she whispered, "Anything at all… baby."

Geo said, "Well, then, let's not be too long. How about an encore?"

They shared a kiss, and resumed their making out. Geo is happy to have a girlfriend, but is worried that he might make her pregnant. But knowing Mio, she is very careful.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ritsu and Tory had a bite to eat, at the diner. They both had burgers and tea. Tory said, as he cleared his mouth, "You are so good at eating this food, huh?"

Ritsu smiled, "I once bought a HUGE burger, after cleaning our club room, and sold Sawa-Chan's old guitar. But it was in our bank."

"Dude, you sold a guitar?"

"It was 500,000 Yen for Sawa-Chan's old guitar!"

"Nice… Must be an antique."

"Yeah, it is."

They shared a laugh, as Ritsu said, "So, afterwards, you want to hang out and sleep together?"

Tory smiled, as he kissed her on the cheek, "I thought you never asked."

 **XXXXX**

But back at the stadium, Lan & Yui arrived to meet with the band, as Sonia was with Maylu, Mugi, and Azusa.

"AZU-NYAN~!" She cheered.

 **BONK! BONK!  
** Sonia clubbed both Lan & Yui's heads, as she yelled, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

They both have lumps on their heads, as Mugi said, "Azusa had to come to MegaStar, since you, Mio, & Ritsu have left."

Lan giggled, "Oh, no worries. Tory told me, before our show, that she's treating the cute drummer to eat. And Geo is dating Mio…"

The girls of MegaStar gasped, "OH! THEY DID WHAT?!"

Lan nervously said, "Uh, did I say it out loud?"

Sonia glared at him, "Lan…"

She tapped her foot, as Lan moaned, "I… I don't even know where they are!"

Yui was amazed, as she said, "Ooh. Are you Lan's girlfriend?"

Sonia gasped, "ME? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Maylu said, "No, I am. Or moreover, I _was_."

Lan giggled, "Yeah, but we broke up, happily. It was effecting our time as a band."

Azusa said, "Not like The Gang, who they had couples in the band."

Yui asked, "Those guys? What about _Runes of Fire_? 17  & 18, is it? They're dating!"

Sonia said, "No, actually. They're brother and sister."

Azusa added, "And possibly, twin siblings. Do you look at those eyes?"

Mugi blushed, "I so want their autographs."

Sonia suggested, "Ooh, I'd stay away from those two. They're scary looking."

Lan smiled, "Unlike you, when you get angry."

Sonia hissed, "Shut up!"

Yui smiled, "Ah, it's like I'm back in the Light Music Club~!"

Azusa said, "We're all going to hang out, for the night. But we have to text to the others to where we're staying."

Yui smiled, "Good idea, Azu-Nyan~!"

Azusa texted to Mio & Ritsu, while Sonia texted to Tory & Geo. Tory & Ritsu got the message, but Mio & Geo were already preoccupied.

Night has fallen, and the two groups spent the night at the same hotel, downtown. The final day of WoodChip has fallen, as their biggest show was about to begin.

* * *

 ** _To be concluded…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sunday, July 18th, 20XX_**

* * *

The next morning, Mio & Geo stepped out of the hotel, as they were holding hands, smiling at each other. Mio winked to him, as she said, "You're such a nice guy."

Geo said, "Thanks. Anyway, we should rejoin our bands. I promise we will meet again."

They returned to the Barclays Center, as both MegaStar and Tea Time were waiting.

Meanwhile, at the stadium, Lan gave Yui a gift, as he said, "Here. Since we're not going to see each, for a long time, after this is over, you can wear this."

He gave her a button that says "LOVE" on it. He put it in her blazer, as she blushed, "Beautiful."

Lan said, "You bet it is. I was wondering if we'd go out, sometime, if you're not too busy…"

Yui smiled, "Oh, sure. Ui wouldn't mind it. OH!"

She had a thought, as she said, "Oh, one thing…"

She leaned to him and kissed Lan. They started to kiss each other, as Lan whispered, "You want to-? I mean, I thought I gave you the bu-."

"Shut up and kiss me, in front of Gita!" Yui cheered, "And, don't deny it! You want me as your girlfriend?"

Lan nervously replied, "Uh, that is to say…"

Yui winked, and then kissed him, again. He hugged her, as they continued to kiss.

* * *

 _(Vocals): Oh, when the saints  
Go marching in  
Oh, when the saints go marching in_

 _Oh, I want  
to be in that number  
when the saints go marching in_

The stadium was packing, as a man in a purple suit with blonde hair was preparing the crowd, as he introduced himself. He had four girls in maid outfits in the background. One is wearing pink and white, with black hair, with an electric guitar, and three girls in blue, green, and yellow, standing in order, providing the back-up vocals. The girl in blue has short blue hair, the girl in green has brown hair done in a ponytail and with pink flower earrings, and the girl in yellow has long yellow hair and a red bow on her head. The man in purple had a keyboard guitar, as he winked. He played his song, as he did a rocking sound.

 _(Rook): We don't like it raw!  
(Singers): (Raw! Raw! Aw-aw!)  
(Rook): We don't like it cold!  
(Singers): (Co-oh-ohoh!)_

 _(Rook): But if leave it TOO long…  
(Singers): Looooooooooong…  
(Rook): You leave that bread to mold!  
(Singers): Ew-ew-ew!_

 _(Rook): Do the Bread Roll Mold! (Do da jelly mold!)  
Do the Bread Roll Mold! (Do da icy cold!)  
Do the Bread Roll Mold! (It's all solid gold!)  
Do the Bread Roll Mold! (Do the Bread Roll Mold!)_

 _Don't be so bold!  
Do the Bread Roll Mold!  
_YAY!

The music closes, as the man continues, "COME ON! Get down, NO! Get up! Oh, get down with your bad selves! My demo isn't in shelves! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~!"

The crowd cheers on, as he took a bow, "Goodnight, Brooklyn!"

The PA announced, " _Yes, it's our special guest, The Gang's gentleman bard Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, and his Cosplay Groupies! Give our special guest a hand~!_ "

Sonia was watching, backstage, as she said, sarcastically, "The guy's such a pervert…"

Maylu blushed, "I don't know. Besides his gentleman look, he's such a handsome man. I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

Sonia sighed, as she walked away, returning to the band. Lan and MegaStar was preparing, as Sonia asked Lan, "Well, Lan? Why were you running late?"

Lan said, "I had to talk with Yui. She's such a nice girl."

"Oh, that? Did you took too long?"

"Well, I think I might be in love."

Sonia said, "Okay… Listen, I think maybe we should do something for Geo, since he's all happy. Tory said that he has a girlfriend, now. You think it's one of those Tea Time girls?"

Lan snickered, "Oh, no way. I mean… Tory and Ritsu are chumming it up, right?"

Sonia glared at him, as he nervously confessed, "Uh, well… Okay, I kinda had a thing for Yui."

Maylu shrieked, "WHAT?"

Lan said, "Maylu, it's okay. I mean, we did decide that it's for the best, and Yui and I somehow love each other. But she's so weird, calling her guitar "Gita"."

Sonia sighed, as she smiled, "Well, I have no problem with it. Plus, you think Geo is dating that girl in the black hair?"

Lan asked, "Which one?"

Sonia said, "I think the girl in cat ears… or the shy one with the big boobs."

Maylu snickered, "You mean Miss Akiyama? No way. I overheard her say " _No man can marry me now_ ", the other day. What a loser."

Geo yelled, as he put his foot down, "SHUT UP!"

They went silent, as Geo cried, "Leave Mio alone! She may be shy, but she's a wonderful young lady! I won't have you guys berate her, just like that!"

Lan said, as Geo was crossed, "Hey, man. I'm sorry. I mean, we were just playing."

Geo replied, "It's alright. Mio and I like each other."

Lan smiled, "Well, we cannot stop you. For now, we have time to do this, and we're all done."

Mio called, from backstage, "GEO! MEGASTAR! Break a leg, you guys!"

She waved to them, as they waved back. Sonia nodded, "She's such a nice girl. Well, let's get to practicing. We're on, after _Yandere_."

Lan said, "Right! Let's do this, guys!"

They cheered, as Mio returned to the locker room, where Tea Time is located. She stepped inside, as Ritsu giggled, "So… You and Geo, eh?"

Mio said, "I'm not ashamed. I just love him. That is all."

Ritsu asked, "Then how come your slightly red?"

She gasped, as Azusa asked, "What is it, Ritsu-senpai?"

Ritsu whispered, "Mio… You didn't!"

Mio blushed, "Well…"

She let out a light smile, as she said in a quiet voice, "I… Twice we… That is to say…"

The rest of After School Tea Time was stunned, as Mugi was smiling in joy, "Oh, Mio! You are so lucky, for a boyfriend~!"

Yui laughed, "Amazing! You and Geo are so made for each other!"

Azusa was shocked, "You… You didn't!"

Ritsu cried, "GET OUT OF TOWN! And twice with him?"

Mio turned away, as she was embarrassed, "Damn it… Now look what they did…"

Mugi's amazement, Azusa's shock, and Ritsu's surprise made Mio grew even more nervous than she ever was, before. Could this end Tea Time's time in Brooklyn?

* * *

After _Yandere_ performed, MegaStar was ready to perform.

The PA announced, " _And now, once again, that rocking rollers, **MegaStar**_!"

The crowd cheered, as MegaStar began their set, again, ending with " _Sky Full of Stars_ ". After they ended with " _Sky Full of Stars_ ", the crowd cheered on, wanting an encore.

Lan called out, "Alright, guys! You want an encore? LET'S HEAR IT!"

They played their encore, which is " _Viva la Vida_ ".

 _(Music plays)_

 _(Lan): I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise, when I gave the word  
Now in the morning, I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

 _I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead!  
Long live the King!"_

 _One minute I held the key  
next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon the pillars of salt  
and pillars of sand_

The crowd clapped along, as Lan continued.

 _(Lan): I hear Jerusalem  
Bells a ringing  
Roman Calvary  
Choirs are singing_

 _Be my mirror  
My sword and shield  
My missionaries  
in a foreign field_

 _For some reason  
I can't explain  
Once you go there  
There was never_

 _Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

They continued, as they clapped along to the song. Maylu, Geo, & Sonia harmonize, as Lan continued the song.

 _(Lan): I hear Jerusalem  
Bells a ringing  
Roman Calvary  
Choirs are singing_

 _Be my mirror  
My sword and shield  
My missionaries  
in a foreign field_

 _For some reason  
I can't explain  
I know St. Peter  
will call my name_

 _Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

 _(Maylu, Geo, & Sonia): Oooh-oooooooooohh  
Oooooooooooooooh  
Oooh-oooooooooohh  
Oooooooooooooooh_

The crowd joined in, as Lan signaled to them.

 _(Crowd): Oooh-oooooooooohh  
Oooooooooooooooh  
Oooh-oooooooooohh  
Oooooooooooooooh_

The crowd roars in cheers, as MegaStar finished their song. Lan called out, "Hey! Brooklyn! Goodnight, everyone! THANK YOU!"

They took a bow, as MegaStar has left the stage.

* * *

Hours later, it was After School Tea Time's turn. However, the band's under friction, because after learning that Mio & Geo are dating, it made Mio completely nervous. And they are to play their set.

The PA called, " _Once again, your fluffy time band from Japan, **After School Tea Time!**_ "

They arrived onstage, as Yui cheered, "Hello, again, Brooklyn~! We're After School Tea Time, and we're here to play you some new songs! But first, here's a popular favorite, _Rice is a Side Dish_!"

She whispered to Mio, "Mio-Chan… It's alright. It's not the end of the world."

Mio smiled, as she nodded, finally relieved, "Yeah… I can do it."

They played _"Rice is a Side Dish"_ , as the fans continued to dance and cheer. After that, Yui finished playing the set, as Yui said, "And now, we have a special encore! This is a song we did, during our final Culture Fest, together. And, what's more, it's dedicated to my sister, Ui. No, she's not dead. But if it weren't for her, this song wouldn't have existed.

The band began playing " _U &I_".

 _(Yui): KIMI ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo  
KIMI no gohan ga tabetai yo  
moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara  
tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo_

 _KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo  
KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo  
KIMI no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo_

 _KIMI ga soba ni iru dakede itsumo yuuki moratteta  
itsumade demo isshoni itai  
kono kimochi wo tsutaetai yo_

 _hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo  
KIMI wa soba ni ite kureta  
me wo tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru_

They continued, as the crowd enjoyed _"U &I"_. MegaStar was watching, backstage, as Lan smiled, "That's why I love her."

Sonia noticed the button on Yui's blazer. It was a LOVE button. Sonia asked, "Lan… Did you-?"

Lan smiled, "Oh, yes…"

He winked to Maylu, "No hard feelings?"

Maylu laughed, "Well, no. The reason you gave me that LOVE button is for what you believe in happiness and love!"

Maylu leaned by Lan and giggled, "You're such a nice guy~!"

Lan said, "Aw, thanks."

He thought, "I wonder if Yui misinterpreted what I just did. But at least she's part of a global movement, now."

Tory asked Geo, "Hey, you not mad at us, for egging you about that hot girl, Akiyama?"

Geo said, "No, not anymore. We still friends, right?"

Tory smiled and said, "Yeah. But who knows? Maybe I'll have a go with Tainaka~!"

Lan then asked, as Tea Time was finished, "Say… what about the girl in the eyebrows? Kotobuki, right?"

Sonia asked, "What _about_ her?"

Lan responded, "Does _she_ have a boyfriend?"

The boys were concerned, as Tory replied, "It's almost like we left her out, or something."

Tea Time took a bow, as Sonia whispered, in annoyance, "Men."

* * *

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Here's a parody of "Wooly Bully"._

 _(Singer): Haddie, go Haddie  
Got a deal she got  
Served some sushi  
in a huge hotpot_

 _Fishy-Fishaaaaaaaaa~!  
(Bass Vocal): Fishy-Fisha~  
(Singer): _Yeah!

 _Fishy-Fisha  
Fishy-Fisha  
(Bass Vocal): Fishy-Fisha_

The PA announced, as the crowd was dying down, " _Ladies and gentlemen, WoodChip will now be closed, in two hours. We'd like to say THANK YOU for all you have done for us, and we look forward to see you again, next year. From all of us for Long Island WoodChip: Thank you, from the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York._ "

The crowd was leaving, as it was not dusky out. WoodChip officially ended at 8pm. MegaStar was packing up. Geo and Mio met with each other, as Geo smiled, "Well, this is goodbye, for now."

Mio giggled, "Everything you did for me, thank you. But…"

She was saddened, as she saw Tory pet Ritsu's head, as they giggled, while Lan and Yui shared a hug. She said, "Geo, I know this was a disaster, but… I wish to see you, more…"

Mio held his hand and asked, on one knee, "Geo Stelar… Will you… marry me?"

She blushed, as Geo was shocked. He said, as the others were hearing it. Geo smiled, as he held her hand. He then said, as he looked into Mio's eyes.

"No."

Mio was shocked, as she sobbed, "No? Why? All the times, we had-. I mean, we-. How could you say that?"

Geo said, "It's too soon. Maybe, when we meet again, I'm sure that I can reconsider. You're an excellent girl, and you're very hot. I love you, but I'm not so sure that we can rush it."

Mio wept, as she was heartbroken, "Geo… Why? HOW COULD YOU?"

Geo held her arms and cried, "NO! Mio, don't cry! I cannot marry you, just yet. But when we meet again, I can give you time…"

Mio cried, "NO! Marry me, NOW!"

Azusa barked, "Mio-Senpai! Four more moments!"

Mio asked, "Huh?"

Azusa explained, "These dates take four or five moments! Love cannot rush things!"

Mugi nodded, "You're right, Azusa. When you love someone, it wasn't about sex, worship, or anything so kinky, it's about admiration and fun."

Sonia said, "I can tell, since Geo and I used to date. What do you do with your boyfriend? Buy her jewelry? Buy him clothes? Make out sessions? Plan a room in a motel? Not true! Over the life of a relationship, we have four or five moments, before we can go all the way, and plan a life together. Geo and I chose to disperse those moments, and live happily, because it affects our band, likewise Lan and Maylu. It's the moments that we live, when you make a choice… plan a date, find a place, make your boy or girl happy, even wait…"

Mio sniffled, "And here I thought we had something special… since we had… _*shudder*_ sex…"

Sonia gagged, as she moaned, "You did what? And I wasn't aware?"

Maylu cried, "I didn't know that!"

Geo said, "Mio… I still love you. But let's keep it easy. They're right."

Mio sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I guess… I'm not the right woman for you."

Geo said, "Will this help?"

Geo kissed her on the lips, as Mio closed her eyes, feeling his warmth. Lan smiled, "Now that's a happy ending…"

They stopped, as Mio said, "Will I ever see you again?"

Geo nodded, as he said, "You bet. Until we meet down the road-."

Sonia huffed, "Geo!"

Geo sighed, "I know. Four or five moments."

Lan waved, "You got cool friends, Hirasawa~! We'll meet on Skype, soon enough!"

Yui cheered, "Thank you for the LOVE Button!"

Lan called, "Oh, wait! Before you go, here…"

Another LOVE button was given to Yui, as he said, "Give this to your sister. It's usually not out of romance, but it's all about a movement of peace."

Yui blushed, as she smiled, "I'll remember to give it to her. Thank you."

Yui left, as Ritsu waved, "BYE-BYE, TORY!"

Tory said, "Take care of yourself!"

Tea Time departed, heading back to their van, as Lan said to MegaStar, "Well, what do you say? Let's go home."

Sonia said, "Cool. But, we have time to travel to Philadelphia, for a gig at Veterans Stadium. Their team, the Phillies, are on the road, so we get to perform there."

Lan smiled, "Sweet! I can't wait to play at the city of Brotherly Love!"

He and the rest of MegaStar departed, leaving Brooklyn, and heading to Philadelphia, for their next show.

 **XXXXX**

As for After School Tea Time, Mugi was on the phone with a boy. She said, "Oh, Ginti, I'm so sorry you didn't show up in Brooklyn. What's that you say? Oh… Well, you went to _Staten_ Island, not _Long_ Island. But that's okay. We were at Brooklyn, this year. Oh, don't be that way. We'll meet again, once we head down the road. Love you. Bye~!"

She hung up, as Mio called, "Hey, Mugi! Time to go!"

Mugi went in the car, as Mio drove off.

 _(Miz-K): …Senior citizens, and every girl and boy_

 _(Singers): WoodChip! Oh, whoa, whoa!  
WoodChip! Hey, yeah, yeah!  
(Miz-K): Three whole days of love and peace and joy._

 _(Singers): WoodChip! Whoa-oh-oh!  
WoodChip! Yeah-yeah-yeah!  
(Miz-K): Senior citizens, and every girl and boy_

 _(Singers): WoodChip! Oh, whoa, whoa!  
WoodChip! Hey, yeah, yeah!  
(Miz-K): Three whole days of love and peace and joy._

As the reprisal continues, Mio was sad, as she whispered, "Geo…"

She knows that, one day, they'll meet again. Ritsu smiled, as she nodded, "Good work, Mio. I'm proud of you."

Mio said, "Thanks, Ritsu."

Yui cheered, "So, where should we go next?"

Mio said, "Let's go home…"

Tea Time drove away, leaving Brooklyn, returning to Japan. But fate knows, in the music world, that MegaStar and After School Tea Time will meet again, real soon. And who knows? Maybe Geo & Mio will finally have their date. But it takes time, my friends.  
And so ends our story… in Brooklyn.

 _(Singers): WoodChip! Whoa-oh-oh!  
WoodChip! Yeah-yeah-yeah!  
(Miz-K): Senior citizens, and every girl and boy_

 _(Singers): WoodChip! Oh, whoa, whoa!  
WoodChip! Hey, yeah, yeah!  
(Miz-K): Three whole days of love and peace and joy._

 _Three whole days of love and peace and joy._

 _Three whole days of love and peace and joy._

 _Three whole days of love and peace and joy._

 _Three whole days of love and peace and joy._

 _Three whole days of love and peace and jooooooooooooooooooy~._

The stadium was empty, as three janitors in white uniforms came in and slowly cleaned up the mess in the Barclays Center, sweeping up trash and crumbs of food, all over the floor.

The first janitor said to the others, as he was disgusted, "This is as worse as _NXT Takeover: Brooklyn_. A pig's sty!"

They went back to work, cleaning the stadium, preparing for the next event.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
